Accident
by Miss Selarne
Summary: [Oneshot] DannySam. Character Death. The party had ended and Danny was driving Sam home. A little alcohol was all it took to cause an accident.


**A/N:** Journeying back into the DP fandom with another one-shot. I realized that I like torturing the DP character. In **Time's Up**, Danny almost died. In **Apparition**, Danny _did_ die. And in this one, we have _another_ character that dies. Depressing, ain't it? Hope ya like! My writing style is also going through another funny phase. It sounds funny, opinions? Note: Listening to _**Flushed Away**_ as I write this, way distracted.

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD**

_**

* * *

**_

**Accident**

_**

* * *

**_

It was two o'clock in the morning. Danny and Sam were just driving home from a party they had gone to in the neighboring city.

"Hey Sam," Danny said, his eyes flickering over to her before focusing back on the road. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had friends like that?" They had been the only two from Amity Park at the party; the rest had been from Shelbyville. Sam had a few friends there from when her parents threw elaborate parties and invited the rich folk from the surrounding area.

Sam giggled, "I didn't know they were like that. I thought they were snobby, rich kids." Her friend Shelly had invited them. What started out as a simple party broke into an outright rave as alcohol was brought out. Danny and Sam had a few sips as well.

"Maybe we should head out there more often," Danny replied. "Way better than the boring people at home." Like all teenagers, they didn't think the alcohol would harm them if they only drank a bit. As the party wound down, the two got in the car feeling light-headed. They thought that since it was two in the morning, no one would be on the roads and it would be okay.

"Yeah," Sam answered. She yawned and leaned over to kiss Danny on the cheek. The two forgot that even so late at night/early in the morning, people were still driving about. Mainly semi-trucks. So when an eighteen-wheeler came barreling down the highway at them, they were startled. Somehow, the car had gotten into the left lane and they were on a collision course.

Danny reacted, yanking the steering wheel right and sending the car flying off the road. It hit a hill and flipped a few times before coming to rest upside-down.

_**

* * *

**_Danny's eyes slowly blinked open. His head throbbed and he put a hand to it. He pulled it away, blood. The steering wheel had decided to pay a visit and give him a slight concussion. He groaned before looking around, trying to recall what happened. Then he noticed Sam was gone. 

Danny looked around wildly, trying to see where she had gone before spotting something lying in front of the car. Remembering his ghost powers, he phased out of the seat belt and car and hurried over to the figure. Sam.

Putting his ear over her mouth, Danny listened and watched for breathing. She was still alive. He tried to move her but she cried out in pain. Quickly letting go, he tried to figure out what had happened. He remembered the party and drinking, then leaving and heading home. He shook his head.

Danny looked at Sam once more. Her arm was twisted behind her back and her leg was lying at a funny angle. Not good. He remembered a little bit from his health class about not moving injured people. He would have to call and ambulance.

But they were in the middle of nowhere. The area between Amity Park and Shelbyville was filled with nothing but farmland. Who knows how long it would take an ambulance to get here?

The concussion addling his judgment, Danny decided the quickest thing would be to fly Sam to the hospital. His transformation gave him a head-rush, but he shook it off. He picked Sam up, trying not to move her too much and flew off towards Amity Park.

_**

* * *

**_

An hour later and Danny still had not seen anything. No city, no lights, and, most importantly, no hospital. He needed to rest, just for a little bit. He touched down in a field and laid Sam down. Her face was scrunched up and her breathing shallow. Maybe he should've called an ambulance.

Danny extended his ghost senses, trying to find out where the city was. Life flickered off to the right. He picked Sam up again and headed in that direction.

After a few minutes, he saw lights and began to fly faster. The hospital was near the edge of town, so it wasn't hard to find. He flew down to an alley and transformed back to Danny Fenton before rushing into the Emergency Room.

"Car crash," he said breathlessly. "Sam's hurt." The doctors shuffled Sam away to assess what was wrong. Danny was taken by another.

"Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked. He tested to make sure nothing was broken and all his reactions were fine.

"We were…I was driving us home from a party. Then this semi…Ran off the road and flipped. Sam was hurt…Came here." Danny's answers were short and the doctor wouldn't stop bothering him. "Can I see Sam?"

"Not right now," the doctor answered. "What's your name and the name of your girlfriend?"

"Not m' girlfriend," Danny replied. The crash made him forget a few things, such as he and Sam were dating. "Name Danny and Sam."

"Last name?" the doctor asked patiently.

"Fenton," Danny responded. "Danny Fenton…Sam Manson. Can I see Sam?"

"Not yet. Wait here. I'm going to go call your families." The doctor left Danny alone in the room. He fell into unconsciousness.

_**

* * *

**_

"Danny!" Maddie exclaimed as Danny woke up. She pulled him into a hug. "Oh sweetie, we were so worried!" She squeezed him tighter before letting go. Out of one embrace and into another. Jack and Jazz pounced at the same time. They pulled back, all saying how it was wonderful he finally woke up and that he was okay.

"What happened…to Sam?" Danny asked, sitting up and looking for her. His eyes focused on Jazz who started sniffling and crying.

"She…Oh, I'm sorry, Danny!" Maddie pulled him into another hug as she started crying as well. "She didn't make it. The doctors said it was a miracle she was alive when she arrived. A rib had punctured her lungs. Not enough air and…She died shortly after you two got here."

Sam was…dead? Danny couldn't…He didn't believe it. He lay back down on the bed, thinking. Last night raced through his head. Sam was fine. A little hurt, but she was breathing…Why? Why did she…Why not him?

"Danny…What happened last night?" Maddie questioned. She was curious as to how he made it to the hospital. Danny had come in carrying Sam. All the doctor had found out last night was they had gotten into a crash. Danny's car had been found five miles outside the city. Could he really have carried Sam all that way?

Danny was still in shock so when he got to the part of getting Sam to the hospital, he slipped and told his parents he flew. Jack and Maddie were still in the dark about Danny Phantom though Jazz had been able to convince them not to hunt him anymore.

"Flew?" Jack asked. Danny continued with his story, ignoring his father.

"Yeah," Jazz replied, still trying to bail her brother out. "Probably ran so fast he flew."

Danny finished his story and sat up again. "It's my fault." Immediately he was met with protest. "No, it is. I was the driver, so I shouldn't have been drinking. It was my fault we ended up crashing. And it was my fault I didn't call 911 and instead decided to fly Sam here and I got lost and didn't make it quick enough."

"Yes, Danny," Maddie said, writing off Danny's use of the word fly. "But do you think Sam would want you to see it that way?" Danny shook his head no. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** I don't like how it just kinda cut off, but I didn't know where else to go other than writing an "at the funeral" scene which I don't want to. And I don't think I know how to write death scenes and reactions seeing as the closest thing to my that ever died was a cat or two. So, if you know any way to make it sound right, or sound better, please let me know. Most of this stuff was made from stories I've heard and read; I haven't experienced any of it personally, thankfully.

For some reason I kept using Maddie there at the end. Don't know why. And I used a lot of "…"s in this story…Yep, Sam's dead. I think I really _do_ enjoy torturing these guys. Hmm…Well, please review to help me fix my mistakes and everything. But I can always take someone telling me it's awesome too. And any confusion, please ask and I'll try to clear it up.


End file.
